Wilted
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: And it doesn't matter anymore, because nothing matters anymore, because he's gone. Because without him, she's a bird without wings.  Without him, she's nothing, just a wilted flower. Each of her once lovely petals falling away; one by one
1. Heat

Hands all over.

Touching, feeling,

_knowing_ taboo places,

I'm burning, I'm on fire.

As red hot as his hair

which I'm running my fingers

through.

Kisses, passionate against

my lips. Hot breath murmuring

against bare skin. Gentle kisses

trailing against my lips,

jaw, ear, and neck.

We are intertwined,

Combined, connected

For the moment,

we have fused into

a single entity,

not Fred and Angelina, but

_FredandAngelina_

I can practically feel

the lust, the love, the

passion. The doubts, the fears

the worries,

melting away.

I'm ready to give myself

to him, to give him my

everything.

My heart, my love, my soul,

My body and my virginity.

Amazing what a ring,

an engagement

ring, can do.


	2. Promises

The next morning, I

wake up, body sore

in an oh-so-satisfying

way. Lips red and raw,

clothes scattered across the

floor,

_(I love, I love you, I love you. I love you, too.)_

His arm wrapped around me.

(_never let me go. I promise.)_

The tingle,

The shivers running up

my spine, the goosebumps

wherever his skin

met mine.

_(Forever. Forever.)_


	3. Suffocating

I saw his body.

Laying lifeless

on the table.

The war was over,

Voldemort was dead.

I should be happy but

I'm not.

Because Fred is dead

and without him

I am nothing

I see the ghost

of a laugh,

eternally etched

into his inanimate

face.

I scream. I feel looks

of pity stab through

me like a knife.

The air, so filled with

grief and despair

suffocates me.

There are hands,

hands all over me,

violating me, holding me,

comforting me.

I'm choking. Choking

on my own despair, on

my own tears, on my own

silent sobs. The people

press in. My world was over,

why wasn't theirs?

And how could I live when my life was gone?


	4. Flowers and Freefall

Dislaimer: (I always forget theme!) I don't own Harry Potter... If I did, Fred wouldn't have died... and Hedwig wouldn't of, either!

* * *

><p>I was once<p>

a flower.

A beautiful flower,

actually.

But now I am

wilted.

For what flower

can survive without

it's sun, it's rain?

He was my sun

my rain. My reason

for living.

Each of my

once beautiful

petals drooped,

falling off

one

by

one.

With him, I had been

flying.

A high velocity rush to

Earth.

I was in Freefall. And

I loved it. Loved the

adrenaline constantly

coursing through my

veins.

Looking back, I

realize, that it's the

falling that gives you

those amazing roller-coaster rides

that are love.

And you don't realize the danger until you see the ground.

I wasn't afraid, I was

flying, remember? I saw

no ground approaching,

no reason to

be afraid.

Then he died.

He was my wings, without

them, I couldn't

fly. Without them,

I began to

plummet back

to Earth.

I could see the

Earth rush up to

greet me. I want

to scream, but I

can't.

I hit the ground

Hard.

I was

shattered

broken

sore

and

dying.

For what is a bird without its wings?

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think? Five reviews... and I'll post another chapter, but not until then!<strong>


	5. Purple

**A/N… I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until I got 5 reviews… but I just couldn't help myself… (And in my last chapter's disclaimer, I spelled 'them' wrong because I was typing too fast, and accidentally spelled it 'THEME' sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up,<p>

Eyes swollen from

Crying myself to

Sleep

Yet again

His funeral.

I was

Supposed to give

A eulogy. Share

Memories.

What memories could I share?

I don't want

To _share_ my

Memories. They're

_mine, _and no

One elses.

_(If I die)_

It was today.

Today was the day

She would wake

Up, and join

The mourners.

The mourners who

Didn't _know _Fred.

And she would smile.

Just for him.

_(I don't want people to cry at my funeral)_

She would wear

Her purple ball gown,

The one she wore to

The Yule Ball, when

He told her he thought

She looked

Beautiful.

_(And don't wear black, either. You look beautiful in purple)_

So she wiped

The tears from her eyes.

Wore purple, like

He wanted.

Everyone stared.

I stood up to give

my eulogy.

_(Why not? Why shouldn't I cry? Wear black?)_

"Hello. I'm

Angelina. Angelina

Johnson. What most

Of you don't know

Is how close

I was to being

Angelina Weasley."

_(Because, I've spent my whole life trying to _

_make people laugh)_

"Me and Fred

Were engaged before

He died… I suppose

A lot of you

Are wondering,

Why I'm not wearing

Black. Why I'm doing

My best not to

Cry."

_(I'd hate to be the cause of all that sadness)_

"Fred told me. Before he

Died, that, if he did die,

Which obviously he did,

That he didn't want me to

Wear black, or cry.

He spent his

Whole life

Making laughs. He

Wouldn't want to

Cause this much grief."

_(You're not going to die, Fred)_

I ran off the podium,

Holding back the tears,

That were

threatening to spill.

I threw up

On the path winding

Away from the Burrow.

Running from the canopy

we had planned

To hold our wedding in.

_(You can't die, Fred. I need you.)_


	6. Surprise

**So… Here's my next chapter… Sorry it took so long to update, ENJOY..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Just saying**

* * *

><p>It took a<p>

Few weeks of

Throwing up

And mood swings

Before I realized.

I was pregnant.

It had never

Occurred to me

Before. That one

Night, The night

He proposed,

Could change my life

So much.

Even after he

Was gone.

With Fred's child.

It was something

To remember Fred

By. Something to stop

Me from

Forgetting

(though I couldn't have

Forgotten him, anyway.)

I was so happy.

I cried with joy.

This baby would

Keep Fred's legacy

Growing strong.

But I was sad, too.

But was I ready?

Ready to be

A mother? Would

I be a good mother?

Could I do this without

Fred?

This baby girl (Because It was a girl)

The Healer I

Talked to, told me

My baby would be

A girl. This was

Really happening,

I would have

A daughter.

Would never know her father.

A fatherless girl.

Who couldn't be

Named after her

Father, because she

Was a

girl

In the End.

After a painful

Childbirth, I got to

Hold her. I cried,

Tears of happiness

(for my baby girl)

And tears of sadness

(She would never know

Her father. And would her

Father know about her?)

I named her

After long

Consideration and

Wishing that Fred's

Name had been more

Generic for both genders,

Risa.

Risa is Latin,

For 'laughter.'

It seemed fitting.

Her middle name,

However, is Deirdre,

Which is Irish for

Sorrow, to prove

My grief, in losing

The one I love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… what do you think? Reviews? Pretty please?<strong>


	7. Family Visits

**Author note: 11 faces, mentioned later, are as follows; Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.**

**Enjoy! And sorry it's taken so long to update!**

* * *

><p><em>For months, she stayed<em>

_with her parents, keeping_

_her baby a secret, from_

_everyone._

_On Risa's 1st_

_birthday, she_

_realized she had_

_to tell Molly, after_

_all, she was a_

_grandmother now, and_

_she didn't even know._

_She strode up to_

_the Burrow, nerves_

_eating at her stomach._

_She hid her sleeping baby_

_under her extremely_

_large traveling cloak,_

_and knocked on the door._

_It was Ginny who_

_answered, looking_

_at her in surprise,_

_"Angelina? What are_

_you doing here?"_

_"Can I talk to_

_Molly?" She_

_stuttered, unsure_

_of Ginny's reaction._

_"Oh, sure." Ginny_

_agreed, though it_

_sounded more like a_

_question. She slid_

_the door open, and_

_Angelina walked in_

_uncertainly._

_She walked in to_

_see 11 expectant_

_faces staring up_

_at her._

_"She wants to talk_

_to you, Mom." Ginny_

_told her mother, who_

_stood up tentatively, and_

_gestured to the kitchen._

* * *

><p>"So, Angelina. What are you doing here? And why do you need to talk to me?"<p>

"Well," she sighed, knowing that if she didn't speak now, she wouldn't be able to again, before choking out, "George wrote me about… Fred. And he mentioned that you were getting after Bill and Fleur about not having children, and you wanting grandchildren?"

"So…?"

"You don't have to bother them about it anymore, you already have a granddaughter."

"Excuse me?" Molly asks, confused.

Angelina pulled Risa out from under her cloak, handing her to Molly, saying, "She's Fred's. Mine and Fred's."

"Why didn't Fred tell me?" She asked, astounded.

"He died before I even knew… I figured out about a week after his funeral, actually."

"And you're sure it's his?"

"I'm not the type to sleep around, Molly, I'm positive it's his."

Molly cradled the baby in her arms, "What's her name? She's beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied proudly, "and her name is Risa. It means laughter, I thought it was fitting since she-"

"Was Fred's daughter, yes." Molly finished, before suggesting, "I think you should tell everyone out there. They're all related."

"Harry and Hermione are not related to Risa."

"Might as well be," Molly said with a twinkle in her eye, "Harry and Ginny are together, and I'm already planning the wedding! Shh, don't tell them. And Ron and Hermione are dating, too, and-"

"Everyone knew they would be getting together." Angelina cut in.

She took a deep breath, and walked out to join the others, Risa on proud display.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely! Just saying...<strong>


End file.
